Man Handled
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *one shot* Left alone in the locker room, Ajay has a dream that she never thought she would have. Implied Alex/Ajay. Chris/Ajay


Manhandled

By: Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.

A/N: This was inspired by Alex's return last week. I couldn't help myself. Thanks to everyone who gave me their input on this as I was working on. By far one of my favorites stories so far. I only own Ajay.

* * *

><p>Alex was sexually frustrated and it was starting to show. It didn't help matters that his best friend and his girlfriend were flaunting their relationship on front of him. "What's a matter Lex?" Ajay cooed seeing the look on her normally happy go lucky friend's face. "Like you care" Alex sneered. "I do care Lex. Tell me what's wrong?" he grabbed her hand and roughly put it in the front of his trucks, "feel this."<p>

Ajay nodded dumbly. "This is from our match earlier. I can't be like you and Chris and go have sex whenever. Me on the other hand I am fucked." Ajay looked at him with wide eyes. "Do you know what its like to want to take the woman closet to you and screw her brains out?" Ajay shook her head no. Alex tighten his grip on her wrist, "Do you know what its like to be around you all the time and you are the woman I want to do that too?" Ajay's eyes went even wider at that comment. She knew that they sat there and teased each other, and she had jokingly let him grope her one night.

Alex stared down intensely at her and released her wrist; she rubbed her wrist as she sank down on the couch. Alex had gripped her wrist so hard that it left a bruise. She didn't know if she was scared or if she was turned on. Alex had never gotten physical with her like that. Sure he had wrestled around and rolled around with her in the ring, but he never done anything like that. Alex moved over to the side of the locker room taking the tape off of his wrists, glaring angrily in Ajay's direction who looked a little afraid.

Chris walked into the room a few minutes. "Babe what's wrong?" he asked seeing the tears in her eyes. Ajay never cried she kept her emotions well hidden. "I am fine." she whispered, "just got tried and sore." Chris pulled a face as he nodded, "I will get a bath set up for you when we get home."

Ajay smiled watery at him causing Alex to scoff and shake his head. Chris looked over at him, "What's going on?" "Nothing your girlfriend needs to stop being a whiny bitch." "Alex." Chris groaned.

Ajay hugged herself trying to keep her wrist hidden from view. Chris looked back at his girlfriend when she didn't shoot back a smart mouth comment; in fact she was silent hugging herself. Now Chris was curious, Ajay was always one to mouth off and stand up for herself. Ajay stayed silent and played with the ends of her hair while the guys got changed to go back to the house. Her eyes landed on the bruise again she glanced up, her eyes meeting the heated glare of Alex. She lowered her eyes again, an uneasy feeling rising in her again.

Alex couldn't help himself he started smirking images floating around in his head of what he could do Ajay to make her submit to him. He already knew he was stronger then she was and he could do so many things to her. The first thing he would do for sure was making her use that talent little mouth of hers that was usually used to mouth off with and put it to good use. "Alex!' Chris called shaking Alex from his thoughts; he hadn't even realized that Chris and Ajay were standing up and at the door. He stood up and pulled his shirt on groaning inwardly, his thoughts had caused a bigger problem then what he had before.

All he could think about was her; he knew she was right down the hall in her bedroom with Chris. Doing god knows what with him. He lay back on the bed in Ajay's guest bedroom, closing his eyes trying to get the image of his best friend's girlfriend out of his head.

Chris rubbed his girlfriend's shoulders as they soaked in the tub together, "You are really tense baby." Ajay nodded her head. "Did something happen earlier?" "Hmm, no" Chris sighed, "You know you can talk to me right." "I know." Ajay said leaning her head against his shoulder. Chris pecked her lips as he held her to him, something caught his eye, and he grabbed her wrist in his hand. She whimpered and tried pulling it out of his grip.

"What the hell happened?" He asked. "Nothing' "Ashton, tell me what happened, something did happen. I know you are clumsy and all but that is finger prints on your wrist and Christy didn't hold your wrist that tight. Who grabbed you?" Ajay sighed before forming a lie, "Alex grabbed my wrist to stop me from falling when I walked into the locker room." Chris didn't look too sure but still dropped it.

Alex lifted his head up having woken himself up from a good dream, he was right in the middle undressing Ajay, and he got out of the bed and went down the hall. There was no noises coming out of the master bedroom, he nudged the bedroom door open and peeked into the was sound asleep on the bed, Chris was no where in sight which Alex found was odd, unless he went down to play a game before going to bed.

Glancing over his shoulder, he went over to the bed; he reached a finger out and trailed it down her face, neck to her collar bone and shoulder. His eyes following his finger, smirking deviously as they landed on the black and blue mark on her wrist

Hearing footsteps coming up the stairs he left the room and went into the guest bathroom, he wanted Ajay and he wanted her bad. He leaned against the closed door, he heard Chris whisper something to Ajay, and he assumed that she had woken up when he got into the bed. Alex hit his head against the door, he really needed to shake these thoughts, maybe a good nights sleep is what he wanted need to get over this. He opened the door and went into the guest room.

Instead of feeling refreshed when he woke up, he felt more frustrated; his dreams were filled with Ajay. He wandered down the stairs, Ajay was in the kitchen standing with her back to him dressed a bathing suit. She was getting ready to go out and sit by the pool and sun bathe.

He looked around the room looking and listening for Chris. Not hearing or seeing him, Alex tip toed into the kitchen behind Ajay, he pushed her roughly against the counter causing her to whimper and cringe at the pain of the open drawer going into her exposed midsection. Alex pushed his package against her back, he covered her mouth his hand. "Shh, Ajay I am not going to hurt you." he whispered harshly into her ear.

Ajay shuddered and tried to control her body. Alex pulled her back against his body and his hand drifted down into her bathing suite bottom. "I am going to uncover your mouth. Don't scream or it's going to get worse." Alex muttered in her ear before tracing it with his tongue. Ajay nodded her head dumbly. "Where is Chris?" he asked his now free hand trailing up and groping her breasts.

"He umm went to get stuff at the grocery store." she muttered. Alex smirked and trailed his lips down from her jaw to her neck. A tiny moan escaped her as he slowly started working his magic on her. Not hearing the right responses from her, he bit down on the side of her neck hard. She cried out in pain just as he roughly penetrated her with his finger. Alex smirked as her body started to betray her. He started rolling his hips into her.

She whimpered slightly still staying still. Alex grinded himself into her, almost coming unglued when he heard her muttered, "Please just fuck me already." surprising herself and Alex. He hastily pulled his finger out of her, he lowered his shorts and her bottoms as quick as he could, and he bent her over and got ready to push himself into her.

"Ajay baby! Wake up." Chris' voice said calling Ajay back into the land of the living. Ajay jerked awake and rubbed her eyes. She had fallen asleep in the locker room waiting for the show to start. "Enjoy your nap there Punk?" Alex asked from where he was changing. Ajay nodded her head dumbly, all of that been a dream. Alex turned to look at her. "Yeah I did." "You must have had some dream; you were whimpering and moaning in your sleep." Chris commented.

Ajay flushed, "I did." "How come you said my name?" Alex asked. "Umm, I am going to go get changed for the show. I think they have me doing something with Immortal.' "Fourtune." Chris corrected. "That's right." "Are you sure you are okay?" Ajay smiled at her husband before nodding her head, "I am fine. I am just trying to wake back up." Chris nodded his head before turning to get ready.

"_And not think too much into of having a sex dream of your best friend man handling me." _She added in her head, she glanced over her shoulder and saw Alex's smirk. He knew exactly what she had been dreaming about and he would never let her live it down.


End file.
